


hiding in a safer place

by helsinkibaby



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Monica is woken by a thunderstorm.





	hiding in a safer place

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : stormy weather  
> Prompt : Any, any/any,  
> The rain is falling on my window pane  
> But we are hiding in a safer place  
> Under covers staying dry and warm  
> You give me feelings that I adore  
> (Colbie Caillat, “Bubbly”)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/912129.html?thread=107602945#t107602945

It's the rain that wakes her at first, Monica thinks, steady sheets of water against the roof, against the window panes, the forecast storm appearing as promised, if not a good deal worse. Which is unpleasant, but the bed is warm and Chandler's chest is pressed up against her back, his arm tight around her waist so she closes her eyes again and settles herself against him, fully intent on going back to sleep. 

Which is when a wail from down the hall has her sitting up in bed. 

She's on her feet in a second, Chandler following right after her, which once upon a time would have impressed her. Except now, they're well versed in this little song and dance, know how important it is to get to Erica before she wakes her brother because if they're both awake - 

A second wail splits the night, stops her train of thought dead in its tracks. Behind her, Chandler mutters a word that would make her threaten to wash his mouth out with soap if he said it around the children and the only reason she doesn't make that threat now is because she's just said the exact same word. 

They both quicken their pace and when they arrive in the nursery, they each go to a different crib. Chandler scoops up Erica, who is so totally a Daddy's girl it's not even funny, and Monica does likewise with Jack, rubs his back and coos into his ear while her eyes meet Chandler's across the room. "Team work," he says, like he's done so many times over the past fourteen months and Monica smiles, feels herself relaxing. 

Until the room is illuminated by lightning, until Jack jumps in her arms and Erica shrieks in Chandler's. The rumble of thunder far in the distance doesn't help matters either and Monica shakes her head. "It's going to be a long night." Chandler opens his mouth and she knows what he's going to suggest. "No."

"Just this once." He runs his hand over the back of Erica's head, a soothing motion that misses the mark by a mile. "Look, they're scared, it's their first thunderstorm... once won't give them bad habits." Monica lifts an eyebrow and he sighs. "And if they do, I promise to do the heavy lifting breaking them of it." 

Not that Monica would ever let him know, but she can't deny him anything when he looks at her like that. 

Which is how she comes to be snug in her bed, all the way over at one edge, Chandler all the way over on the other, their twins lying between them. Rain still beats down on the windowpane, but the twins are asleep and Chandler refrains from saying, "I told you so." Instead he reaches across, resting his hand on her hip and lets his thumb sweep a gentle pattern up and down. "I love you, Monica,” he says instead and Monica smiles. 

"I love you too, Chandler."


End file.
